world02fandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Catherine Celestial
Category:FemalesCategory:PrincessPrincess Catherine Celestial, as known as Princess Catherine, was princess of Eclipse Island and Sunset Kingdom. She became one of leader of Eclipse Island on 2019 May 1st. She's so pretty that some country leaders are crazy for her. Early Life She born in Sunset Kingdom, she's one of royal members of Sunset Kingdom. She met Sunny Vostok when she was 7, Sunny Vostok later became another leader of Eclipse Island, they were good friends. She joined Eclipse Island Air Force when she was 18, she was the youngest member of EIAF, and she was in a male pilots squadron. In fact, she was the only girl in EIAF, we're not sure if she had a boyfriend there, but we're sure she has a skill in flying an airplane. She retire from the military when she was 22, being princess of Sunset Kingdom. Later she became Princess of Eclipse Island when she was 24. EIAF Career She joined EIAF when she was 18, she's the youngest member of EIAF. She usually flew transport aircraft until she wants to be a "real pilot". General accept her request. And she showed her skill in flying fighter jets. She shattered the enemy's position in Bay War, gained Eclipse Hero distinction honor. We can see her flying her Sky Traveler sometimes. Political Career She declared war on her own sister, Princess Luna Celestial in sister war. She felt sorry to people, so she abdicated in 2019 July 10. After that, she became a business woman, one of the richest woman in World 2.0. In 2019 July 21, she returned to royal. Because she leaded EI Army win the Zombie War. She will abdicated again n 10 years(in game), be an adviser of Sunst Kingdom and then live in Ushian Socialist Republic. Personal Life Family She has a sister called Luna Celestial, she filled in for Catherine when Catherine was gone. She doesn't have a boyfriend, but she's pregnant because she was raped by a terrorist. She decided to keep this child. Residences Official government residences Her official government residence located in Eclipse City, called Yellow Castle. Personal residences She has two personal residences, one in Polaris City. Another one is her old home in Sunset Kingdom. Foreign policy She's trying to be neutral, because she's afraid of that some countries would forsake her. But she has no mercy to terrorists. Public Some people think she's kind and pretty. But others think she may be a dictator. A vote result shows 70% of male in UEIF wants to marry her. Anecdote Kissing Problem There's a traditional etiquette in Sunset Kingdom that princess needs to kiss male diplomatic envoy after meeting or visit. She kissed king of Kingdom of Khariza caused him wants to have a date with her, or even marry her. But she never kissed Sunny Vostok, he was dissatisfied about this. Falling She fell off many times in public, one time she fell off, hit Sunny Vostok and made him fell, too. She was very sorry about this. But reporters didn't forgive her. Book A scientist in Alterra wrote a book called "I f**ked a dinosaur", it was a huge hit. So Princess Catherine bought one. After she read it she wrote one review: "I think I need to stay away from ruttish male". Category:Characters